1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device having a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of display devices that use a light emitting element which utilizes the EL phenomenon of light emitting material (hereinafter referred to as an ‘electroluminescent element’ or an ‘EL element’) in a pixel (hereinafter referred to as ‘electroluminescent display devices’ or ‘EL display devices’) has made prowess.
Light emitting materials used in EL elements include inorganic light emitting materials and organic light emitting materials. Organic light emitting materials have the advantage of low driving voltage. However, organic EL elements that use organic material are easily affected by moisture and oxygen, compared with inorganic EL elements. Therefore, an organic EL display device structure in which an EL element is sealed between a pair of substrates such that water and oxygen does not penetrate from outside is known.
FIGS. 10A and 10B show a conventional EL display device. FIGS. 10A and 10B are a cross-section of a portion in which a sealant is provided. Reference numerals 11 and 12 indicate substrates. The substrates in FIGS. 10A and 10B are provided with EL elements, although they are not shown in the drawings. The substrate 12 is a sealing substrate for sealing the EL element. The substrate 11 has a sealing region 14 in which the sealant 13 is provided. The sealing substrate 12 is fixed to the substrate 11 by the sealant 13. The space between the substrate 11 and the substrate 12 is filled with a filler material 15, such as resin.
Reference numeral 16 indicates a lead wiring, such as a power source line, a signal line, or the like, which leads from a source driver, a gate driver, an FPC terminal, or the like. Reference numerals 17 and 18 indicate insulating films. The insulating film 18 is for separating a light emitting layer of an EL element in a pixel from the light emitting layer of an EL element in another pixel in a pixel portion, and is called an embankment, a bank, or a partition wall. Here, the insulating film 18 is referred to as a partition wall. An opening is formed in a section that corresponds to the sealing region of the partition wall 18. The opening is where the sealant 13 is to be provided.